Juiced: Szybcy i Gniewni
Juiced: Szybcy i Gniewni jest pierwszą częścią z serii gier wyścigowych Juiced. Została wydana w 2005 roku na PC, PS2 i XBOX oraz w 2006 roku na PSP jako Juiced: Eliminator. thumb|Okładka gry Wymagania sprzętowe Do gry przez Internet wymagane jest stałe łącze. Rozgrywka W grze mamy do wyboru kilka trybów: Kariera - Gracz przybywa z 40,000$ do Miasta Aniołów. Spotyka T.K'a - szefa jednej z załóg. Ponieważ Gracz nie ma żadnego samochodu, T.K. pożycza mu jeden ze swoich samochodów - Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX i zakłada się z nim. Po wyścigu Gracz musi kupić swój własny samochód (i zapłacić za ewentualne uszkodzenia auta T.K'a). Potem Gracz może ten samochód stuningować i pojechać nim na wyścig (niektóre wymagają zapłacenia wpisowych) albo obstawiać jako widz, czy też kupić następny samochód. W miarę postępów właściciel salonu będzie informował Gracza o dostawie nowych samochodów, a kierowcy będą prosić o przyjęcie do załogi, po czym będzie można wziąć udział w wyścigach załogowych. W trybie kariery nie tylko pieniądze są ważne. Gracz musi też zyskiwać szacunek innych drużyn, żeby zyskiwać przywileje (od obserwowania wyścigów przez uczestniczenie w nich i ściganie się o auto aż po organizowanie własnych imprez wyścigowych na ich terytoriach). U każdej załogi respekt można zdobyć na inny sposób (np. u Miejskich Wojowników za wygrane (lub też zajęcie drugiego miejsca) w wyścigach, albo u Omega Tau za posiadanie najlepszego wozu). Dodatkowy szacunek można też zdobyć za przechodzenie wyzwań utworzonych przez każdą drużynę. Tryb zręcznościowy - tam znajdują się serie wyzwań, po ukończeniu których odblokowują się samochody i trasy do trybu szybkiego wyścigu. Szybki wyścig - w tym trybie możemy rozpocząć wyścig według naszych preferencji (np. Oprócz samochodu i trasy możemy też wybrać porę dnia, pogodę, czy liczbę przeciwników). Dwóch graczy Sieć Lista samochodów *Acura Integra Type R '99 *Acura NSX *Acura RSX Type-S *Chevrolet Camaro *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *Chevrolet Corvette *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Dodge Charger '69 *Dodge Neon R/T *Dodge Neon SRT-4 *Dodge Viper GTS *Fiat Punto 1.8 HGT *Ford Focus SVT *Ford Focus ZTS *Ford Falcon XR8 *Ford Mustang '67 *Ford Mustang '99 *Holden Monaro CV8 *Honda Civic DX *Honda Civic Type-R *Honda CR-X *Honda Integra Type R '99 *Honda Integra Type-R '02 *Honda NSX *Honda Prelude VT *Honda S2000 *Mazda MX-5 *Mazda RX-7 *Mazda RX-8 *Mitsubishi 3000GT *Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *Mitsubishi FTO *Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION VI *Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION VIII *Nissan 300ZX *Nissan 350Z *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Peugeot 206 GTI *Pontiac Firebird *Renault Clio Sport 2.0 16V *Subaru Impreza 22b STi *Subaru Impreza WRX STi *Toyota Corolla 1.6 *Toyota Celica SS-I *Toyota Celica SS-II *Toyota MR2 *Toyota MR-S *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Beetle 1.8 GLS *Volkswagen Corrado VR6 *Volkswagen Golf GTI MK.IV Soundtrack *Beans - "Down by Law" *Bug Kann & The Plastic Jam - "Made in Two Minutes" *Dub Pistols - "Architect" *Every Move a Picture - "Signs Of Life" *The Exies - "What You Deserve" *Gat Decor - "Passion" *Guru - "Cave In" *Hybrid - "Finished Symphony" *Ils - "6 Space (Next Level)" *Jonny L - "Hurt You So" *Kasabian - "Club Foot" *The Koreans - "How Does It Feel" *Lee Coombs, Dylan Rhymes - "Allright All Night" *Lee Coombs, Christian J. - "Dubhead" *Lemon Jelly - "Come Down On Me" *Moving Units - "Between Us and Them" *Paul Oakenfold - "Ready Steady Go" *Roni Size featuring Fallacy - "The Streets" *Shapeshifters - "Back to Basics" *Stereo 8 - "Flipmode" *Talib Kweli - "We Got The Beat" *TV on the Radio - "The New Health Rock" *Way Out West - "Killa" *Wordsworth - "Right Now" *Xzibit featuring Krondon - "Klack"